Picnic Time!
by randomly-placed-herbs
Summary: Germany is amazed when Italy is starting to take interest in his training, but with his feelings towards the ditzy Italian growing more troublesome, how will this picnic after a long day of hard work go? Written for my friend, hope you love it Stephanie!


_Another day of training with that dummkopf, Italy_, Germany thought with a long drawn out sigh. _If only he wasn't so damn weak! How could I ever possibly get him in pristine combat shape, he can barely stand on his own two feet. _But Germany had to admit, he's been impressed lately. Italy had actually been trying his very hardest in Germany's training routines, and to Germany, that was one impossible feat well covered. The Italian usually lazed around and ignorantly ignored the stricter mans words, but Germany would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little impressed with the sudden change of heart.

"Germany! Germany!" Italy cried out, running over to where Germany was standing and thinking. "I've finished my fifty laps! It was really hard! But I did it!" Italy was panting slightly, placing his hands on his knees, and a drop of sweat ran down the side of his face while he smiled up at his German friend who blushed lightly and looked off into a different direction. In that moment Germany couldn't help but admire how attractive that disheveled look was on Italy as he wiped his forehead clean of perspiration. To Germany, Italy was one of the cutest things he had ever laid his eyes on, and his innocence continually surprises Germany, but that just made him that much more adorable.

"Very good work." Germany's grin only grew from the amount of pride he felt. "You've really been working hard lately, I appreciate it. You defiantly deserve some kind of reward." While Germany was praising Italy, he had already set up the picnic for the pair to eat lunch.

"Ve~ Germany, you don't need to reward me! I think it is reward enough to see my BFF happy!" Italy passed him a plate of pasta with wurst off to the side. Germany murmured small thanks. _The air is so clean and crisp, perfect for being outdoors_. As they began eating, Italy had become uncharacteristically quiet, this was becoming more and more frequent lately. Not that Germany was complaining, a beautiful day like this and the calm quiet, they were the perfect combination.

"I…I only work you so hard because I care…" The German muttered out red faced, for once, being the first to break the silence barrier between the two. Italy gave him a confused look, he took that as a sign he hadn't understood and repeated himself. "The only reason I work you so hard is because I don't want you to end up killed or injured in this damned war. I will continue to do as much as I can to prepare you. I worry about you, you know, sometimes more then myself, or even Japan." He finished, placing a cut up piece of wurst into his mouth.

"Ve~ Germany…I couldn't ask for a better BFF. You're always there for me, I can't thank you enough. You truly are the best friend a guy like me could ever ask for!" _Best friend…_ Germany scowled slightly and averted his eyes to the ground in frustration. A friend, that's all he would ever be. Unrequited love is a bitch… "Germany, what's wrong?" His friend asked worriedly.

"Why can't you open your eyes for once! I'm sick and tired of this bullshit daily!" This startled Italy greatly, what had he done to upset his friend?

"Germany, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do…whatever I did to make you freak out! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! _I'm so sorry_!" Tears were brimming in Italy's eyes as he thought, _Why can't I do anything right… _His words came out rushed and hurried, and after a while, they soon became nothing more then empty, empty words. Germany sighed, disappointed in himself for losing control like that, _especially _towards Italy.

"Italy, I know you think of me as your…BFF…but, I-I don't like you." A very pained look shot through Italy's face as tears finally falling. He looked like he had been shot through the heart, and Germany's to blame, but before Germany could start again, Italy cut him off.

"I-I see. I'm very sorry that I have bothered you for all this time. One of the reasons is because I…I really like you. But I understand you don't return the feeling. I mean, you don't even like being friends, much less-"

"Enough!" Germany cut him off abruptly. To Germany, Italy was rambling on and on in gibberish; he hadn't heard a single word the other man had said. "Dummkopf! You didn't even let me finish!" He sighed out, bringing his palm up to his forehead in frustration, looking at Italy with softer eyes. "I don't like you…Ich libe dich…" Germany's face turned dark red as he finished. Now, Italy didn't know many German words, but he understood well enough to know his BFF _definitely _didn't hate him. Italy practically tackled Germany in a hug, laying the side of his face against Germany's muscular chest. When Italy looked up, Germany's baby blue orbs were examining him closely, with a red face. Germany slowly brought his face closer to Italy's until their lips touched. A spark ran through both of their bodies as they both enjoyed the taste of pasta on the tip of each others tongues. It felt as if the others touch was electrifying. When they parted, for the first time, Italy was probably redder then Germany. Germany turned his gaze to the ground, smiling. Italy lightly pressed his forehead against Germany's, murmuring the very words that made Germany's heart soar.

"Ti amo."


End file.
